Cada 40 minutos me enamoro de ti…
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Historia con un drama! No dire mas! Es corto y lo considero algo muy frecuente. Si quieren conocer mas pasen y lean! :3


Hola! Bueno esta historia la tengo terminada hace mucho y finalmente hoy la pude subir!

Emmm que decir sobre esta historia... Solo diré que se basa en un One Shot del mismo nombre creo...

Prometí no hacer otra adaptación de otras historias a Hetalia pero... Solo diré que me falta una historia y terminare de adaptar historias a Hetalia.

Si quieren disfrutar un poco mas de la historia, escuchen la canción de Creep de Radiohead!

Ahora si dejo la renuncia:

 **Hetalia no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes, excepto mi versión de México**

Les dejo leer y disfruten del capitulo, lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía! :3

* * *

 **Cada 40 minutos me enamoro de ti…**

Existe una escuela que es muy peculiar, en ella se admiten a muchos extranjeros y muy pocas personas de origen nacional, aquellos que ingresan tienen mucha suerte de ser listos o muy ricos, yo soy de los primeros. La escuela se encuentra en un lugar apartado y para llegar se debe de tomar un tren al cual le toma 40 minutos llegar a la escuela. Para muchos esos 40 minutos son una eternidad de aburrimiento pero para mí es el cielo y la gloria ya que me permite estar al lado de la persona que más quiero, mi mejor amiga.

Pero antes de hablar de ella debería comenzar con mi propia presentación, mi nombre es Kiku Honda, tengo 16 años y asisto a la escuela W, soy un simple chico japonés pero con una diferencia tengo dos grandes amigos, uno de ellos es Arthur un chico ingles con el cual me lleve muy bien y la otra persona es mi mejor amiga, la mujer a la cual en cuanto la vi por primera vez me enamore, esa chica morena, de cabellos negro ébano, ojos cafés oscuro y con un lindo cuerpo me cautivo en el acto.

Su nombre le queda a la perfección, Ángel, ella se convirtió en mi primer amor y de seguro no la hubiera conocido de no haber pasado el examen de admisión de esta prestigiosa escuela, lo cual agradezco con el corazón. Me encantaría decir que actualmente ella y yo salimos pero sería un error, ya que lamentablemente ella se enamoró profundamente de Arthur, lo cual no supe hasta el día en que Arthur tuvo que regresar a su país, Inglaterra, ese día…

Lo tengo aun presente en mi mente…

 _Flashback_

-Bueno chicos, creo que este es el final del trió – Sonrió forzadamente Arthur – Inglaterra está muy lejos de Japón así que tal vez no los vea hasta vacaciones – Los ojos de Arthur se opacaron de tristeza.

-No te preocupes Arthur, estemos donde estemos siempre seremos amigos – Dijo sinceramente Kiku.

-Gracias – Respondió Arthur mientras le daba un suave abrazo.

-Arthur – Comento una voz llorosa – Yo… Tu… - Las lágrimas caían sin parar por el rostro de Ángel.

-Vamos anímate, te veré en vacaciones – Le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.

-¡M-Me gustas! – Soltó de golpe la morena.

-¡I-Idiota! – Respondió Arthur rojo de la pena – ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo? – Pregunto avergonzado.

-Por que esperaba que tú me lo dijeras – Confeso apenada la mexicana - ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? – Pregunto con temor.

-Es más que obvio Darling – La abrazo con mucho cariño.

Mientras la escena sucedía Kiku perdió su oportunidad de poder estar junto a Ángel, ya que ese día, sus dos mejores amigos se convirtieron en pareja.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Hace meses que se fue Arthur y yo me quede al lado de Ángel, la cual siempre que tomábamos el tren a la escuela, ella irremediablemente se quedaba dormida, al principio dormía recargada en mi hombro pero conforme pasa el tiempo, su cabeza terminaba recargada en mis rodillas y yo no me sentía incómodo, al contrario disfrutaba el momento y me tomo el atrevimiento de acariciar sus cabellos, los cuales son suaves y al mismo tiempo salvajes, estos siempre se enredaban entre mis dedos cada vez que la acariciaba y yo no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

Muchos de los compañeros que iban a la escuela con nosotros, al ver tal escena diariamente en las mañanas comenzaron a pensar que Ángel y yo salíamos, qué más quisiera en la vida para que los rumores fueran ciertos, pero la realidad es otra.

-Oye Kiku ¿Tu y Ángel están saliendo? – Pregunto Elizabeta una chica de origen húngaro.

-¿Qué diantres dices Eli? ¡Kiku y yo somos los mejores amigos! – Respondió Ángel mientras abrazaba por el hombro a Kiku.

-¡Ustedes dejen de platicar y continúen con la practica! – Les reprendió el profesor de Educación Física, el cual estaba supervisando la práctica de voleibol.

-¡Si profesor! – Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Pero ¿Por qué preguntas eso Eli? – Pregunto Kiku curioso mientras seguían con la práctica.

-Porque siempre que vienen a la escuela los dos se sientan juntos y para colmo cuando esta cabeza hueca se duerme, ella termina dormida en tus piernas y si no fuera suficiente tú la consientes dándole caricias en la cabeza – Dijo Elizabeta claramente confundida por tal situación.

-¿Kiku me acaricia la cabeza? – Pregunto Ángel totalmente sorprendida y mirando a su compañero, el cual desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Si… lo hago – Confeso un poco rojo.

-Eso explica por qué duermo tan bien – Le sonrió a Kiku encantada con él.

-No sé por qué presiento que ustedes terminaran saliendo en el futuro – Les dijo Eli mientras dejaba los balones en su lugar ya que la práctica había terminado.

-¿Yo y Kiku? – Ángel volteo a ver a su mejor amigo, se sonrojo un poco al encontrarse con la mirada de Kiku pero después sonrió – Eli, Kiku siempre será mi amigo, ¿Ocaso olvidaste que ya estoy saliendo con Arthur? – Pregunto divertida mientras alcanzaba a su amiga en la entrada de los vestuarios.

-Sí, pero las relaciones de larga distancia no muchas veces funcionan – Le contesto Eli de forma comprensiva.

-¡Descuida, la mía va durar! – Ambas chicas se fueron a cambiar y Kiku también al vestidor de hombres.

-Quisiera que no se cumpliera tu expectativa – Susurro Kiku cuando se quitó su camisa de E.F.

Después de eso las clases se dieron como de costumbre hasta que el celular de Kiku vibro por un mensaje de Ángel, el cual decía: "¿Podrías acompañarme después de clases a la ciudad? Necesito comprar un regalo para Arthur por su cumpleaños".

Obviamente Kiku acepto, así el día transcurrió como normalmente lo hace y al final de las clases se reunió con su amiga.

 **Ya en la ciudad…**

-¿Y le vas a enviar el regalo por correo? – Pregunto Kiku mientras veía los regalos de una tienda que tenía casi de todo.

-No, de hecho Arthur me dijo que iba a venir a Japón para pasar su cumpleaños conmigo y platicar, así que aprovechare y le daré su regalo – Sonrió Ángel contenta.

-¿Viene la siguiente semana? – Pregunto Kiku sorprendido – Hace cuatro meses que no se ven ¿Verdad? – Pregunto queriendo confirmar la información.

-Si, por eso estoy feliz – Sonrió al ver un par de anillos de novios – Por eso quería que me ayudaras a escoger un regalo – Comenzó a ver el precio.

-Ya veo – Los ojos de Kiku se encontraron con un pendiente de color rojo para hombres, mentiría si no pensó por un momento en que Ángel le comprara eso para él en forma amorosa.

-¿Encontraste algo? – Apareció Ángel a su lado con el par de anillos.

-N-No solo estaba viendo – Mintió lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Te gusto algo de aquí? – Pregunto Ángel con curiosidad.

-Solo pensé que este colgante para celular era bueno – Señalo dicho colgante que tenía la figurita de un querubín.

-Es lindo – Respondió mientras veía a Kiku de reojo – Pero ya escogí estos anillos de pareja para Arthur y para mí – Le mostro contenta el par de anillos.

-Eso es… lindo – Mintió Kiku ya que sabía que con eso la relación de sus dos amigos se haría más fuerte y por dentro le dolía todo eso.

-¿Por qué no esperas afuera mientras pago? – Le sugirió Ángel.

-Bien – Salió Kiku del lugar a esperar a su amiga.

Varios minutos después salió Ángel feliz con su compra y así ambos se acompañaron a sus respectivas casas.

 **4 días después de eso, por la noche…**

-¿Por qué no me comentaste que venias de visita Arthur? – Pregunto Kiku cuando estaba hablando con su mejor amigo por el celular.

-Lo siento, yo la verdad… La visita la hago porque… - Un silencio se formó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Arthur? – Lo llamo Kiku preocupado por su amigo.

-Yo… Voy a romper con Ángel – Soltó de pronto su amigo.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Kiku sorprendido por la revelación.

-No puedo soportar la relación a larga distancia y por mucho que intento no pensarlo, siento que un día Ángel me dejara por alguien más – Confeso Arthur mientras sollozaba por el celular.

-Arthur – Kiku se quedó sin argumentos por tal revelación.

Los días pasaron y cuando se encontraban en el día para que Arthur llegara a Japón, Kiku se recomía los sesos por decirle a su amiga sobre el rompimiento.

-Ángel, sobre Arthur que llega hoy, tú no… - Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Ángel.

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado – Ángel comenzó a remover su bolsa y finalmente saco un objeto – Como vi que te gusto, te lo compre – Le entrego el colgante para celular que había visto Kiku en la tienda.

-Gracias – Respondió sorprendido por el obsequio – "De haber sabido que me lo comprarías, te hubiera dicho que quería el pendiente" – Pensó para sí mismo, aunque no duro mucho ya que Ángel le dijo algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Arthur va terminar conmigo ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto Ángel sonriendo con tristeza.

-Como lo… - Fue otra vez interrumpido por Ángel.

-Lo pude saber cuándo me dijo por mensaje que quería hablar conmigo – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer – Pero aunque termine con Arthur no podre amar a nadie más que no sea él – Confeso Ángel llorando a mares – Lo quiero… yo realmente… le quiero – Comenzó gimotear entre llantos.

Tal imagen y confesión de parte de Ángel hizo que Kiku comprendiera por fin, que no importaba lo que hiciera Ángel nunca seria suya.

-Vamos – Y sin darle tiempo de pensar a Ángel él la saco del tren que se encontraba a punto de salir y con la mano tomada la comenzó a dirigir a un tren completamente diferente.

-Kiku – Dijo sorprendida al ver que el tren conducía directamente a las cercanías del aeropuerto.

-¡Lo que me dijiste a mí, ve y cuéntaselo a Arthur! – Le dijo mientras la empujaba al tren.

-Pero… - Quiso protestar pero Kiku no la dejo.

-Si terminan será porque su amor se terminó y no por la distancia, ahora ve y has todo lo posible para que su relación continúe y si tienes que irte a Inglaterra que así sea – Le dijo temblando de agonía y tristeza.

-Kiku… Gracias – Ángel subió al tren y las puertas se cerraron frente a ella y su mejor amigo.

El tren comenzó a marchar y Kiku comenzó a seguirlo lentamente.

-Ahora que estas arriba no me puedes oír – Comenzó Kiku a decir – Pero yo realmente siempre, siempre te amé – Grito a los vientos cuando el tren ya casi salía por completo de la estación - ¡TE AMO ÁNGEL! – Lo grito lo más alto que pudo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, derrotado por fin por aceptar que Ángel nunca correspondería su amor – Solo bastaron 40 minutos para que enamorara de ti cada mañana y cada atardecer de la semana – Comento para sí mismo – Solo 40 minutos es lo que toma el enamorarme de ti – Sonrió tristemente mientras veía como el tren desaparecía de su vista y el caía de rodillas derrotado por fin.

Los días pasaron y como pude suponer, Ángel se fue a Inglaterra y yo soy acompañado en mi dolor por Eli, quien sospechaba desde hace mucho mi sentir y por eso le agradezco que corazón su compañía. Me pregunto si alguna vez me volveré a enamorar y si lo hago espero que esta vez no sea un sentimiento unilateral.

* * *

Y termino el capitulo!

Bueno eh de decir que mi amiga que leyo la historia antes, casi me mata por el final... Pero realmente me gusta el final original y no pienso cambiarlo.

Espero y les gustara o que les sacara una lagrima o un suspiro.

Nos vemos pronto en otra historia y espero sus comentarios u opiniones! :D

Se despide el pollito.

Bye! :3


End file.
